


Fire

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Charlie really is a hunk of burning love





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Blame this on [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)**madam_minnie**. Her prompt was Elvis-Hunk of Burning Love.  


* * *

"Veasley," Viktor stared at the large Chinese Fireball that was penned just past Charlie. "I do not think that this is a good idea."

"Krum," Charlie rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine."

Viktor watched as Charlie jumped the fence enclosing the Fireball and he flinched when Charlie approached the dragon with his hand held out.

"That's right," Charlie cooed to the dragon. "Just let me get that thorn out of your paw."

There was a flash of light so bright Viktor was temporarily blinded and when the spots cleared from his vision he saw Charlie rolling on the ground, his clothes on fire, and he Apparated to his side.

"Aguamenti!" Viktor shouted and doused Charlie with water.

Charlie cried out in relief as the water rushed over his body and Viktor waved steam out of the way as he quickly did healing charms that reduced Charlie's burns to a mild sunburn.

"Thanks, Viktor."

"Veasley," Viktor crouched on the ground next to Charlie. "Is that vhat the American Singer meant by Hunk of Burning Love?"

"Take me back to camp and I'll show you." Charlie smirked.


End file.
